Umieranie tytoniu
by Pearlady
Summary: Czarodziejski świat oferuje różnym ludziom różne możliwości. Zmiany polityczne mogą jednak wpłynąć na życie osobiste. Na miłość. I obudzić strach nawet w ludziach silnych, nawet w Severusie Snape'ie.


Siedzisz na kanapie i palisz papierosa. W ten triumfalny sposób, jakbyś zadzierał z moimi oporami, jakbyś prowokacyjnie gładził moją stopę pod stołem; jakbyś chciał pokazać, że ci wolno, bo chcesz. I że ja nie muszę mieć z tym nic wspólnego, jeśli nie chcę: z twoim papierosem, z twoimi ustami, z brwiami uniesionymi… zapraszająco. Więc przysiadam się bliżej; oboje wiemy, że to jest moje udawanie, że nie, wcale mi nie przeszkadza dym ani zapach, już mnie nie połkniesz tą sztuczką. I moje poddanie się, bo wcale nie mam ochoty na wyjęcie smaku twoich ust z mojego rozkładu dnia. Doskonale się wpasowują pomiędzy poranną kawę a rozmowę z ministrem, pomiędzy lunch a łyk świeżej wody. Nie tylko ich smak; kocham tekturę zadziorności, ich drażniący masaż i prośbę o więcej. Prośba też jest umowna; ty już wiesz, że jestem twoja. Może to źle, bo twoja pewność osłabia moją pozycję. Może to dobrze, bo pozwala ci na zaufanie i zrzucenie wszelkich masek. Sama właściwie nie wiem, kiedy zacząłeś palić; Harry i Ron mówią, że to do ciebie zupełnie nie pasuje – ale czy to mogłoby cię powstrzymać? Może po prostu chciałeś ich zaskoczyć, dać pstryczka w nos. Kochasz to robić. Pstryczki, papierosy w noc – i dajemy się odwieść od wszelkich planów. Zamykamy się w zapachu, połączonym i irytującym, w ruchu, który musi być ciągłym mierzeniem się. Muszę cię na chwilę znienawidzić, muszę ci odebrać przewagę, spokój i równowagę; ty musisz mi wydrzeć wszelką pewność i stałość. Zawieszeni w tym pokoju o białych ścianach, wytrąceni z bezpiecznych skorup, możemy się zmierzyć nareszcie, dorośli i już wcale nie zdystansowani –  
bo tracimy zbyt wiele, by trzymać się na odległość od siebie nawzajem. Bliskość twojego ciała i jednakowość oddechów daje mi bezpieczeństwo. Możemy się mierzyć – razem i przeciw. Odebrani, wytrąceni ze swojej spokojnej równowagi.

Powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że orgazm to najbardziej aroganckie słowo: próbuje zagarnąć coś całkowicie dzikiego i poza naszą kontrolą; czasem myślę, że i poza doświadczeniem. Poza naszą orbitą – jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Nasze codzienne uporządkowanie i nasze zmaganie nie mają ze sobą wspólnych punktów: nawet my jesteśmy inni. Nocą otwieramy się. Dla siebie nawzajem, żeby niczego nie zabrakło.

Jest nam razem słodko i cierpko. Siedzisz na kanapie, a dym rozchodzi się po całym salonie, otaczając burą smugą i mnie. Czuć napięcie; jak zawsze. Pomiędzy nami jest to coś - sam wiesz, wyczuwa się to koniuszkiem języka i rozpoznaje natychmiast, gdy zmniejsza się odległość, z jakiej się słuchamy, z jakiej się patrzymy.  
Przyzwyczailiśmy się i przyjęliśmy ten smak jako nasz własny. Nie mamy ochoty odsuwać się od siebie, nie mam ochoty zdejmować głowy z twojego ramienia.

Jest w tym jakaś gra, śliskie warcaby. Oboje wiemy, że zbliża się dzień, kiedy ogłoszą awans szlamy Hermiony na ministra magii. Oboje wiemy, że będzie to cios dla wielu i w jakiś sposób dla ciebie. Uderzę w twoją przeszłość, w twoją dawną wiarę, jeszcze silniej, niż przez sam związek z tobą. Miłość zawsze można wytłumaczyć prymitywnie: przesileniem emocji, potrzebą fizyczną, wyrachowaniem. Ale władza – marzenie o potędze wciśniętej w ręce niskiej, wciąż jeszcze młodej kobiety, ubierającej się po mugolsku i zachowującej buńczucznie nazwisko po rodzicach dentystach to publiczna demonstracja i oficjalne przyzwolenie. I nadanie mi dominacji nad tobą.

Dotąd ty byłeś siłą; ja stałością. Ale nie jestem wystarczająco odporna, by odsunąć raz poznaną władzę i nigdy nie szturchnąć nią ciebie. Jestem tylko sobą i, niezależnie od wszelkich planów, z czasem upadnę i spróbuję nad tobą zapanować. Pocą mi się dłonie.

Myślisz o tym często, Severusie; widzę twój coraz większy strach, widzę jak on cię z dnia na dzień ogarnia. Bo i ty, i ja dobrze wiemy, że wszystko między nami jest do pewnego stopnia umowne i tak bardzo kruche; wszystko wciąż opieramy na kompromisach. Tylko w ten sposób potrafimy funkcjonować: oddając nasze ważnostki, rezygnując z kaprysów, pozwalając drugiemu na słabość. Ale kiedy moja słabość zagarnie więcej czarnych pionków i wymieni je na damki, biel zacznie być groźna.

Nasz pokój o białych ścianach stanie się świadkiem scen zazdrości.  
Zobaczy niepewność.  
A kiedy wszystko pomiędzy nami zacznie się walić przez strach i miażdżącą, nagłą nierównowagę sił, wejdę do domu po pracy, kryjąc śliskie od potu dłonie za plecami i oznajmię, że zdobyłam amnezję; rozgrzeszenie z powszechnie uznawanej słabości.

A ty odwrócisz się do mnie plecami i białe plamy, istniejące nawet pomiędzy ludźmi znającymi się przez całe życie, stracą ostatnią szansę na zniknięcie w irytującym, papierosowym dymie. Rozwieją się nasze kompromisy, ważnostki się wyemancypują.

Ty odwrócisz się do mnie plecami, a ja otworzę szeroko okno i wydam cię na pastwę obrzydliwie świeżego powietrza.  
Nie wiem tylko, które z nas będzie przegranym.


End file.
